


Rumors on the bridge

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a MySpock account, pass it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors on the bridge




End file.
